d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Throne of Orcus conversion
This page is a listing of the advanced, modified, and created NPCs and monsters for Upper_Krust's conversion of module H4, the Throne of Bloodstone (1988) by Douglas Niles and Michael Dobson. Renamed the Throne of Orcus for the 3.5 conversion, it requires a lot of modification because the expectations of what a character can do at these levels is a bit different. For those wondering, this is a campaign setting for characters of ECL 100. An average encounter is going to be between CR 55 and 99. Cannon fodder will be CR 38. Random Encounters will be CR 39-53. "Mini-Bosses" will be CR 100-132, and the "Bosses" are going to be CR 133-200. To bring this better into perspective, that means random encounters will include Demi-Deities, standard encounters will include lesser and the weaker Intermediate Deities, and mini-bosses will consist of strong Intermediate and Greater Deities, and the bosses themselves will be strong Greater Deities and Elder Gods. People joke about hack-and-slashing through pantheons, but now they're going to get to do so. Really. But in order to do that, we need stats. So here we go. Random Encounters Encounter Table #A: (Vaasa) D10 Roll #'(EL -2)' 1d4 BalorsFrom the SRD #'(EL -1)' Bone Ooze (Advanced 60 HD)From the Monster Manual II #'(EL -2)' Charnel Hounds (Advanced 63 HD) #'(EL -1)' Corpse Gatherer #'(EL -2)' Crawling Heads (Advanced 84 HD) #'(EL -1)' Death Knights (20th-level Fighters) #'(EL -2)' Liches (20th-level Sorcerers) #'(EL -1)' Necronauts (Advanced 96 HD) #'(EL -2)' Ragewind #'(EL -3)' Special: Undead Adventuring Party (Death Knight 25th-level Fighter; Ghost 25th-level Psion; Lich 25th-level Sorcerer; Mummy 25th-level Cleric; Vampire 25th-level Rogue) Encounter Table #B: (Within 1 mile of Castle Perilous) D10 Roll #'(EL -3)' 5 Balors #'(EL -1)' Bone Ooze (Advanced 60 HD) #'(EL -2)' Charnel Hounds (Advanced 63 HD) #'(EL -1)' Corpse Gatherer #'(EL -2)' Crawling Heads (Advanced 84 HD) #'(EL -1)' Death Knights (25th-level Fighters) #'(EL -2)' Liches (25th-level Sorcerers) #'(EL -1)' Necronauts (Advanced 96 HD) #'(EL -2)' Ragewind (Advanced 63 HD) #'(EL -1)' Special: Dragonknights (Five Death Knights all 25th-level Fighters, each mounted on a Great Wyrm Chromatic Dragon) Encounter Table #C: (Inside Castle Perilous) D10 Roll #'(EL -2)' Deathguard #'(EL -1)' Demonflesh Golem (Advanced 60 HD) #'(EL -2)' Crawling Heads (Advanced 84 HD) #'(EL -1)' Death Knights (30th-level Fighters) #'(EL -1)' Infernals #'(EL -2)' Liches (30th-level Sorcerers) #'(EL -1)' Nightwalkers (30th-level Fighters) #'(EL -1)' 7 Winterwights (Advanced 42 HD) #'(EL +/-0)' Special Specific Encounters Encounter number... #(EL -1): Arctigis (Ancient Polychromatic Dragon, CR 74)From the Immortal's Handbook: Epic Bestiary I #(EL -1): 12 Advanced 50 HD Nightcrawlers (CR 25 each) #Map Area #1 (EL +/-0): 7 Winged Sadim (CR 40 each) #Map Area #3 (EL +3): Zhenghi (Akalich, 60th-level Sorcerer) with the two sundered halves of Demogorgon. #Map Area #6 (EL +1): High Priest Banak, "Shadow of the Void" (40th-level Cleric). #Map Area #7 (EL +1): General Timoshenko (Cimeriel, 38th-level Fighter) #Map Area #9 (EL +1): Klavickus (Advanced 48 HD Infernal, Integrated 24th-level Assassin, Lesser Power).From the Immortal's Handbook: Ascension #Map Area #17 (EL +/-0): Xixecal (Advanced 150 HD). #Map Area #18 (EL +/-0): 5 Advanced Bone Oozes #Map Area #19 (EL -1): 5 Rust Revenants (CR 37 each). #Map Area #20 (EL +2): 20 Nightwalkers (all 26th-level Fighters) led by Nisshoku (Egregori, 39th-level Fighter). Personalities #Arctigis (Dragon Lord of Toril) Ancient Polychromatic Dragon...CR 74. Arctigis is the brother of Fyrillicus. Loyalties: Zhenghi. #Banak (High Priest of Orcus on Toril) Hunefer 40th-level Cleric...CR 52. Items: +14 unholy power mace, +20 full platemail). Loyalties: Orcus. #Cat One-Eye (Grandmother of Assassins) Nosferatu Rogue 20/Assassin22...CR 48. #Frost Fane (Xixecal enforcer) Advanced 150 HD Xixecal...CR 69. a great xixecal, awakened by the incursion of Zhenghi's armies into the Great Glacier region. Loyalties: Arctigis. #Klavikus (Outcast Demon Prince, servant of Orcus, Chief of Security at the Black Citadel) Advanced 48 HD Infernal with 24 Integrated Assassin Levels...CR 58. Items: Fights two-weapon style: two +16/+15 weapons, bracers of armour +44). Loyalties: Orcus. #Knellict (Zhenghi's Apprentice) Demilich 42nd-level Sorcerer...CR 48. This wicked sorcerer wishes to supplant Zhenghi as the Left Hand of Orcus. (Items: Bracers of armour +41). Loyalties: Himself. #Nisshoku (Captain of Zhenghi's bodyguard) Egregori 39th-level Blackguard...CR 52. Items: Longsword +14/+14, Full Platemail +20/+19, Shield +20/+19) (Items: Greatsword +14/+14, Full Platemail +20/+19). Loyalties: Zhenghi. #Timoshenko (General of Zhenghi's Vaasan Army) Cimeriel 38th-level Fighter...CR 52. Items: +14 unholy power, vorpal greatsword, +19/+19 adamantine full platemail, Belt of Strength +38). Loyalties: Himself, but has been in communication with Graz'zt. #Zhenghi (The Left-hand of Orcus, self-proclaimed ruler of Toril) Akalich 60th-level Sorcerer...CR 93. it is said that even Orcus is afraid of Zhenghi, although such rumours may have been started by Zhenghi himself. It is true that Orcus is not comfortable with Zhenghi around. (Items: Bracers of Armour +70, Talisman of Orcus ~ everything in a 1 mile radius gains a +16 divine bonus against turning). Loyalties: Himself Notes Category:D20 NPC Groups